Once a Boogie's boy, Always a Boogie's boy
by WritingILiveitILoveIt
Summary: "We can't be Boogie's boys, without Shock!" Lock said. Well, that's just why. Shock is tired of being treated like a boy. What happens when a prank goes wrong and she is forced to bring out her inner girl? Join Shock as she joins a place and meets a couple of new friends along the way. R&R please:)
1. Chapter 1

[Shock's POV:] (AN: I do not own any of the NBC's characters. Only my own OC's)

"Target approaching. Ready back there?" I whispered to my friends through my walkie-talkie.

"Almost. Can you stall them?" My best friend, Lock, whispered back through his walkie-talkie.

"Fine. You guys are so lucky to have me. Three of a kind." I smirked.

"Birds of a feather." He replied.

I looked for a different object to hide behind. We were pranking a new target. The mayor. I just love making his head spin. Litterally. Very carefully, I crept behind Jack. He turned around but I never moved from his shadow. He never saw me.

"Shock! Abort the mission! I repeat. Abort the mission." Barrel whispered through the walkie-talkie.

"What are you, eggheads, talking about?" I replied. I felt someone yank my arm. It was the doctor.

"Getting into trouble alittle too early today, are we?" He asked.

"Let go of me, old man!" I barked, trying to shake him off my arm. Lock was running to me but he was too far away.

"Come along, young lady. I'm going to tell Jack of your mishaps." The doctor said, dragging me along the ground. I quickly used all of my strength to shake him off. The doctor fell head first into the ground.

"I'm going to tell Jack!" He yelled.

"Oh, what? Are you gonna report me on your _can't walkie-talkie_?" I laughed. I picked up my stuff and shoved it in bag. Barrel and Lock were leaving in the tub. I tried to catch up to them. Lock reached his hand out for mine.

"Just. Alittle. Farther." He groaned, trying to reach for my hand. He grabbed my hand but it was too late.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Jack exclaimed, lifting me up like a doll.

"Jack," I gasped, turning my sentence into a like chuckle. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten, my dear Shock? I LIVE HERE! I'M THE PUMKIN KING!" He yelled, revealing a horrifying face and letting out a roar. I gasped. Sally came with a basket, picking flowers.

"Ah, Sally." Jack sighed in relief.

"Yes, Jack." She asked, looking up at him.

"You're a sweet girl." He grinned.

"Why, thank you, Jack." Sally blushed.

"Can you teach Shock_ how_ to be a girl?" Jack pleaded, ruining Sally's moment.

"How dare you!" I growled, struggling to squirm out of his grip. I looked behind Jack. The boys were miles away.

They left me, I thought to myself.

"Oh. Sure, Jack. Anything for the pumkin king," Sally sighed. "Come along, Shock."

I was too sad to argue. Sally was always nice to me, anyways.

"I believe all you need is a friend. Or friends." She smiled, leading me into a big building.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Shock. Welcome to Halloween Town's Scare High School." Sally explained. "Jack and I met here when we were little."

I looked around the halls. Lockers lined against the walls. In the end of the hallway was a big mirror. There were gaps between a pack of lockers. In the gaps were doors. Doors that led to classrooms. Only one little problem with the hallway, was completely empty!

"Uh...Sally, no offense but this might've been fun when you were in middle school but not for me. So, yeah. Thanks but... No, Thanks." I said, backing away.

"Don't think of it as an order. It's more like...an operation. A mission." She suggested.

"Hm, I don't know, Sally." I sighed.

"Wait, for it." Sally replied, counting to three. After she said three, the whole hallway burst open with kids. Not a lot of kids in Halloween Town, though. Everyone stopped when they saw me.

"NEW GIRL!" They all exclaimed.

"See 'ya, Shock. I'll pick you up after school." Sally said quickly, running out the door then slamming it shut.

"BUT -" I tried.

The boys ran up to me. Everyone seemed to be talking at once. The girls pushed them aside. Out of all the kids in the room, some boy caught my eye. He was at the back of the crowd and he didn't seem to care about the new girl. I pushed through the crowd until I finally got to him.

"Hey, I-" I was cut off.

"Don't care. I don't need your help." He growled.

"Don't make me be mean because I don't like bringing out my bad side to new friends." I warned.

"Woah, woah, woah. Friends? Bad side? I don't need your help and I don't need you!" He snapped. I grabbed his T-shirt.

"Listen here, buddy-boy. I'm running an operation and I don't need you ruining it with your bad attitude. So, get your head out of you ass and listen up. Stop being so moody! Your gonna shut up, smile, and help out. Do you hear me?" I snapped back. His eyes widened with surprise. I finally realized what I said and slowly released his shirt.

"No one has ever talked to me that way before." He gasped.

"I usually talk that way to my friends. Look, I'm sorr-" I was cut off again.

"Woah, woah, easy. I kinda liked it. I'm Drake Cula." The boy greeted.

"Shock." I replied. I waited for Lock and Barrel to say their names.

"What is it?" Drake asked.

"Nothing. My friends usually say their names after me." I sighed.

"Well, I don't know who your friends are but they must be idiots to abanded you." He smiled, revealing his impressive fangs. I don't know if it was his black leather jacket that layed over his orange and black striped shirt but he made me feel better. He had one hand in his jean's pocket.

"Let me show you around." Drake placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Aw! So not fair!" Everyone sighed as we walked away. I don't think there that much girls in Halloween Town. First time I ever smiled without watching one of my cohorts get hurt or one of my pranks playing perfectly. Sally peeked through the window.

"Yes!" She cheered in a whisper. Drake still had his arm over my shoulder as we walked in the gym.

"Hey, if I let you show me around, will you let me show you something?" I asked.

"Hah! Hah! I like you moxy, kid. Sure." Drake answered.

"Pumkin Promise?"

"Pumkin Promise."

"I don't know what it is but I think I'm going to like it here." I simply said.


	2. Chapter 2

[Lock's POV:] (AN: I repeat. I don't own any of these characters. Only my OC's)

"No!" I screamed as Shock's hands slipped through my fingers. Jack pulled her back. Barrel set the tub to maxuim speed and Shock became distant. Farther and farther. "Turn back, Barrel! Turn back!" I ordered.

"I can't once the tub gets moving. It's moving," He stated. I watched as Shock was lifted up by Jack. She squirmed and kicked but it was no use. Once Jack grabbed one of us...it was the end. He had us. I watched as Jack yelled at her. As he gave her to Sally. "Shock." I sighed, reaching my hand out. Even though she was far away, it felt like I could still feel her touch. "What's wrong? Do you miss her?" Barrel asked, interupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Pfft! No. Let's go. Um...let's go feed Oogie." I lied. Barrel nodded and steered the tub. He was at the very tip but I was at the very end. I looked away from Shock as she stared at me. I felt kinda bad. As I turned back, I saw her lowering her head and walking away with Sally by her side. "Wait, Barrel, take a turn." I ordered.

"What?" He asked.

"Turn!" I leaned to the left and the tub took a turn into the cementary. Barrel fell to the side as we took the sharp turn.

"What are you doing? I steer the tub!" Barrel yelled. I jumped out of the tub and ran to Moonlight Hill. Under Moonlight Hill was the pumkin patch. It was the cementary that was behind the curly hill. Barrel followed me as I ran through the headstones. "What are you doing?" Barrel asked, skattering after me.

"Shock need us. Shock needs me." I replied.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He asked. Barrel grabbed my leg and threw me into his tub. I landed flat on my head. It hurt really bad. Usually I would land on Shock's soft hat. We always jump in at the same time. We would throw Barrel in first so he could drain the water and then we'd would leap in after him.

"I miss Shock." I sighed so softly that Barrel couldn't hear me.

[Shock's POV:]

"And that's the whole school." Drake stated, holding my hand. He had his free hand in his pocket. We were outside the school.

"This is my school. Where I get eight hours of sleep a day." He said. I started to laugh but stopped when he gave me a serious look.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed. Drake was becoming nicer. I actually trusted him.

"Wait, here. You gotta taste this Pumkin Punch. It's the best!" He suggested.

"Okay." I replied. As he walked away, I felt someone cover my mouth. I turned around to see Sally.

"We need to leave." She ordered.

"What? Why? I like it here." I said, backing away.

"Just...ugh. Follow me." Sally grabbed my and dragged me into Town Square. I couldn't believe my eyes. Lock and Barrel were destroying everything. It was my best dreams but without me by their side, it was just a nightmare. They kept chanting,

_Where's our Shock,_

_And do not mock_!

"You're gonna have to go back home." Sally explained.

"What? No way! I like here. I want to say here. With you. And everyone else." I denied.

"Shock, that's very nice but...C'mon, look!" She ordered, pointing to the boys. They were destroying everything. I really was becoming mature. I needed to stop thinking about myself. "If you go, you can come back to school everyday." Sally suggested. I sighed and nodded in reply.

"Hey!" I yelled, loudly. The boys turned to look at me.

"Shock!" They yelled back, running to me. Lock grabbed Barrel's leg and threw him into the tub. He waited for me to jump in at the same time.

"Three of a kind." He pronouced happily, reaching for my hand. I looked back at Sally, sadly. Then, back at my friend.

"Birds of a feather." I sighed, grabbing his hand. We leaped into the tub together.

"Now -" Lock started. Barrel joined in on the second word.

"And -" They continued. They looked at me. They put there hands in the middle, waiting for me to join in. I slowly dropped my hand with them.

"Forever!" Lock and Barrel cheered, throwing there hands in the air.

"Forever." I said, late and weakly throwing my hand in the air. We traveled at maxuim speed


	3. Chapter 3

I stretched my body as soon as I awoken. I laid my head on Lock's chest. I was curled up next to him. He fell asleep with a magazine in his hands. I must've been reading it with him. Barrel laid his head against mine. I was cuddled up with my two best friends. Cuddled? More like squished. Once I was with them, I couldn't get out. Barrel snored at least two or three times if he was moved. He never snored regularly. Shock always held my hand or layed his head against my hair when I slept next to him. I slowly shifted my arms. Barrel clentched my arm tighter. Shock shifted his fingers and and got a tighter grip on my hand. I slid into the couch deeper. Shock released my hand. For a second, I thought he was awake. Turns out, he was just gonna put his arm around me. I was in too deep. I looked around the room. I needed something to take my place so that while the boys slept, they wouldn't think I was gone. I whistled a unique soft sound. My pet scorpion leaped on my shoulder.

"Hey, boy. Can you go get me Mr. Ted?" I whispered. My scorpion nodded. It came back with a giant teddy bear I keep in my closet. Just in case, I forget something like a birthday or a holiday. I slowly slipped the bear in my place. The boys didn't seem to notice. I quickly changed and grabbed my bag. I tiptoed to the cage.

Wait, I thought, it's going to make too much noise if I use it.

Looking for another escape, I noticed a pole. I learned how to climb a rope in gym. What's the difference? I grabbed it and slid down with ease.

"Wait, I'm missing something." I whispered to myself. I felt a sudden bite in my ear. It was my pet scorpion.

"Oh. How can I forget you, you little cutie." I cooed. My pet leaped onto my shoulder and I started my journey. It didn't take long to get to Town Square. I went through the plaza and through three other buildings to get to school. Everyone was in the courtyard, talking and waiting for the bell. A bat flew onto my free shoulder. It exploded in a puff a smoke. Drake appeared, smiling. Today, he wore a skull T-shirt and black jeans.

"Hey, rookie," He greeted. "Where 'ya been?"

"Can't tie this girl down." I replied.

"How was you day yesturday?" Drake asked.

"I passed two exams, I beat the other team in headball and three guys asked me out." I explained.

"Let's make that four guys. Wanna go to the Prom this Friday?" He said.

"I'll think about it." I giggled. Four girls walked up to me. One wore dark blue pants and a lacey stylish blouse. "You're the new kid, right?" She asked. Her question seemed to answer itself. She walked away from a big crowd so I assumed she was popular. If she was popular, she would know if I was new. "I'm Angela, vampire. That's Katy, dark angel. And that's Penny, wizard." She explained.

"Shock." I replied.

"Are you suprised?" Angela asked.

"No, that's my name. Shock." I answered.

"Oh." Katy giggled and looked away. Once she did, she burst out laughing. Penney elbowed her in the rib and Katy yelped in pain. Someone covered my eyes. I quickly ducked and kicked whoever was behind me. I didn't give them time to explain themselves. I just pinned them to the ground.

"Aah! Uncle! Uncle!" The boy yelped. It was a boy. My age.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"I'm Shadow." He replied.

"What do you do, Shadow?" Katy asked, helping me hold him down.

"I am the _new _shadow on the moon at night." Shadow explained.

"Say what?" I gasped, letting him up.

"Remember? The song? Everyone here has a place in the song. Halloween is tomorrow." Shadow said. Penny explained to me about the traditional Halloween song.

"Why haven't I heard of this?" I asked.

"Well, Once you get to high school, you're old enough to take part in the song." Angela replied. We were in music class. Mister Long was our teacher.

"Okay, here are the parts for the song tomorrow. And remember! If you screw up, you will bring shame to Halloween. No pressure." He passed us our papers. What if I screw up? No one will talk to me. I'll bring shame to the holiday I've came to know and love. "Are you nervous?" Drake asked, interupting my thoughts. I looked up from my shoes. I was afraid how loud or how low my answer was gonna be so I just nodded in reply. Drake was about to say something but Mister Long passed him a paper. He passed me my paper.

"Okay, whoever has number one B is the boy lead." Long said. A werewolf named Twilight stepped up.

"No, you failed your test last week." Long denied. He passed the paper to Drake.

"Choose a girl lead, Drake." A skeleton teacher named Mr. Bone said.

"I pick Shock." He grinned. I knew he only did this to play with me.

"No, thanks." I backed away, unsure.

"C'mon. You'll be great." Drake pulled me onto the stage. I dug my heels into the ground, trying to pull away. He used all of his strength to pull me onto stage.

"Okay." I said. He let go of me and I spun around to run back.

"No." I said quickly after.

"C'mon Shock!" Penney yelled.

"Yeah, Shock!"Angela laughed.

"Do it!" Shadow cupped his hands around his mouth to make it louder. Drake grabbed my shoulder. He turned me around so I could face him. He looked at me with his green eyes. I turned around and walked away.

"Shock..." He sang in a smooth tone. He had a cool voice.

"C'mon, Shock!" Twilight yelled. Their yells were more like jokes than orders.

"Shock! C'mon everybody. Chant with me. Shock, shock, shock." Drake said.

"Shock!" Angela joined in. Everyone started chanting my name.

"Shock." Drake sang through the yelling. Weird how I could hear him.

"You sound gay when you sing my name, you know?" I chuckled, stopping in my track yet never turning around to face him.

"Atleast, I _can _sing." He said. I opened my mouth as if I was gonna gasp but I didn't. I just let my jaw dropped. I shut my jaw and spun around to face him. His face grinning. A smug look. I walked up to him.

"You afraid or what?" Drake asked, cocking his eyebrow challengingly.

"Nothing scares me. I never run away from a fight." I replied.

"Prove it."


	4. Chapter 4

[Barrel POV:]

I took a deep breath. During this, I took a whiff of Shock's hair. It kinda smelled good. I felt too lazy to move or get up from my comfty spot. Although, I wasn't comfortable. Yet. I gripped onto Shock's arm and scooted closer so my feet weren't on the cold ground. I opened my eyes to see Shock with Lock. Nothing unusual. I closed my eyes and took another long nap. I was half asleep when I woke up. I felt Shock's arm. It was...furry? Soft. Opening my eyes, I realized something.

"Aaaaah! Werewolf!" I screamed, jumping to my feet.

"HUH?" Lock gasped barely opening his eyes and returning from deep slumber. He tossed his head back and slipped off the arm rest, landing onto the ground. I looked all around for Shock. She was no where to be found. There was only one explaination.

"It _ate _Shock!" I gasped. Lock tackled the furry creature and ripped it's head off.

"Shock? Are you in there? Say something if you can hear me!" Lock yelled through the it's ripped neck. I helped Lock digged through the body for lock.

"I didn't know werewolves had white soft blood." I said, feeling something soft and plush. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. It stung like crazy. It was Lock. Smacking my head with his hand that had incredibly long nails.

"Man, cut those things!" I snapped.

"It's stuffing, you idiot!" He snapped back. There was a mark on the back of my neck. It went through my skin. Only one thing came to mind.

"Shock!" We gasped in unision. I ran up to her room. We only had one extra room. Aside from the kitchen/weapon room and the first room you see when you walk in. The extra belonged to Shock. It was tiny. I climbed the narrow hallway. It had steps like stairs but walls framed the side. I opened her door. I searched all over. While searching under her bed, I saw something. It was a suitcase. I pulled it out. It labeled,

_Boogie's Boys! Adventures and Junk._

_Once a Boogie's Boy, Always a Boogie's Boy_!

I ran outside her room, leaving her suitcase in her room. Lock had the same expression.

"Where could Shock be?" Lock asked, tapping his chin with his finger. Music came from Town Square. The question seemed to answer itself after that. We were tired of Jack telling us what to do. Now, he has corrupted Shock.

"Why do we care if Shock hangs out with Jack and Sally?" I asked, getting the tub.

"Because! If she does, she'll make promises about events. Not just promises. Pumkin promises! Shock always keeps her promises. Especially, Pumkin Promises! If she makes promises, she'll never have time for us." He explained.

"So?"

"We can't be Boogie's Boys without Shock!" Lock said. He helped me into the tub. Weird. He must be really upset. He carefully slided into the tub. It kinda reminded me of our Sandy Claws adventure.

Lock: Sorry Shock for all the trouble,

Barrel: But we'll be there right on the double,

We heard a scream coming from town square.

"Let's go!" Lock ordered, acting as if his plunger was a sword and he bravely ordered his trusty steed what dirrection it should go.

[Shock's POV:]

Angela let out a scream.

"Good." Our coach, Mrs. Howl, said.

"Okay, after Angela's brilliant demonstration, who knows what we're going to do today?" She asked. Twilight raised his hand.

"Uh, scream like complete idiots." He laughed. Angela punched his arm and he rubbed it in pain while laughing. Penny raised her hand.

"Today, is our scare test. We are assigned a group and we each try to scare them with whatever is in our bags." She explained.

"Nice. Looks like someone studied." Mrs. Howl turned to Twilight. "Lunch detention."

He snarled in reply.

"Angela, Penny, Katy, and...Shock. That's one group. Drake, Twilight, Shadow and Lloyd. That's another. One at a time." She sat down on her very, very tall chair. It was so tall. You could actually look down at us. Drake walked up to me.

"You may be a good singer but you ain't gonna beat me at this." He said.

"Pfft. Are you kidding? This is my element. Bring it on." I challenged. Mrs. Howl must've been easedropping. I noticed this when she annouced,

"Looks like we've got a challenge over here."

A giant light shined down on Drake and I. My friends gasped.

"What are you doing?" Drake grabbed my arm. "Don't you know what happens when you challenge somebody?"

I shook my head.

"It's too complicated. You can't handle it!" He warned.

"What are you trying to say? I can't handle it?" I asked, ripping my arm away from his grip.

"Trust me. It's too hard. No rookie could survive." Drake said. "Especially not a girl."

I couldn't believe my ears. Not a girl? What was that supposed to mean? I was mad, though.

"Then, I guess I'm about to make history." I growled. The floor started to rise. Two giant squares.

"You know the rules! Meet it or beat it." Mrs. Howl said. Drake looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Shock, trust me. I _care _about you." He pleaded. I looked down to see my friends. Twilight and Shadow were messing with them. Shadow disapeared and popped up behind Penny. He grabbed her wand.

"Give it back." Penny pleaded. Twilight and Shadow were tossing it back and forth. Katy was a dark angel but she had to earn her wings. She never did and Twilight made fun of her for that.

"Guys, quit it!" She ordered.

"Why don't you make us!" Shadow laughed.

"Maybe, I will!" Katy snapped. She hesitated and gave up.

"What? Are you a chicken? Oh wait, chicken have wings." Twilight teased. Katy looked down at her feet and sighed. Angela and Lloyd, a Boy that could transform into any hideous monster, were fighting.

"Ha! Nice cape, superhero." He joked.

"Shut up! It's tradition. My dad gave it to me after his rise to fame in the scaring buisness." Angela said.

"More like rise to lame!" Lloyd laughed.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed, tackling him to the ground. My friends all suffered. Just because they were girls. I looked back to Drake.

_All boys are the same,_ I thought.

I looked down at the girls. Then at Drake. Then at Mrs. Howl.

"Meet it or beat it, kid." She exclaimed again.

"Meet it." I yelled. My voice echoed through the room. Angela stopped wrestling Lloyd. Katy stared up at me. Penny did, too.

"Shock, no!" Drake tried. His square moved aggressively. A square pushed up. Penny was on it.

"You know what to do." Mrs. Howl said. Penny pulled out a tiny book and her wand she recently got back from the boys.

"Uh...clothes spell. Got it!" She shoved her book into her back pocket.

"Okay. Change their charmer into strong armor!" Penny exclaimed. My clothes changed into armor. Girl armor. Stylish, too. Mrs. Howl shut off the lights and my armor began to glow. Neon colors. Drake stood next to me. He wore armor, too. We were in a staduim.

"You know the rules. Anything goes. Last one standing wins. Killing is allowed. If you earn a flag, you go to the next level." A voice annouced. No one was in the staduim. Except for my gymates. The boys on one side. The girls on the other.

"What!" I gasped. "Are we gonna kill eachother?"

"Choose your weapons!" The voice annouced.

I looked at Drake. His armor was strong and had stars on it. That ment he was a champion.

"We're not gonna do that, right?" I asked, backing away. Drake was serious. He grabbed a knub. He clicked a button and a fiery sword appeared. Drake narrowed his eyes and clicked on his glowing armor.

"Sorry, Shock. I'm not gonna shame the Cula name because of a girl." He growled. The lights in the staduim shut off. I quickly grabbed a knub and clicked the button. It was a lightning sword. Drake slammed his fire sword into mine. I fell to the ground but still held my sword against my chest. His was inches away from skin.

"Shock!" Angela gasped. I looked at them. It helped me boost my strength. I got up and slammed my sword into his sword and he fell on the floor.

"You never trust me, anyway!" He groaned, pushing me away.

"Why should I? All boys are the same, anyways!" I yelled before running to the wall.

"You shouldn't judge people on their past. You can only look to the future, Shock." He said, trying to catch his breath. A white flag appeared in front of us. It was like a mile away! Drake was already closer because he started running first.

"Run, Shock, run!" Katy yelled. I thought about the rules.

"Anything goes, huh?" I thought quietly but outloud.

"I want Penny to join my side!" I yelled. Penny appeared next to me.

"What the -" She gasped.

"Penny, freeze Drake!" I ordered. Clumsily, she pulled out her book and wand.

"Freeze, please!" She exclaimed and pointed her wand at Drake. He jumped up to grab the flag but remained frozen. I bolted towards him and jumped up to get the flag. I was too short. But Drake was almost there. I leaped onto him amd jumped up to the flag. I landed on the ground and rolled to my feet so I wouldn't add so much pressure onto my body. The white flag turned red. Drake fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"You can't do that!" He yelled, getting up and running to me.

"Why not? Remember. Anything goes." I laughed in a teasing tone. He was about to debate this but hesitated in the process.

"Fine. Anything goes." Drake replied.

"Level two. Prank round. Choose your weapons." The voice annouced.

"Ha! Child's play." I laughed. There were two bags. I grabbed one and it turned red. Drake grabbed the other. Inside the bag, was an egg launcher, foam gun, and some rope. Drake's bag was bigger than mine.

"I want the boys on mine team." He yelled. The boys appeared next to him.

"I want the girls with me." I shouted. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see my friends. Angela grabbed the egg launcher and Katy with foam gun. I gripped the rope.

"What can I do with rope?" I asked outloud. Looking around, I realized something. Werewolves transform when they're angry. If they're furry, they sweat. Sweaty hands.

"That's it! Penny, make Twilight angry!" I shouted.

"Are you nutts!" She yelled, looking up from her spell book.

"Yup!" I laughed running to the bleachers in the stadium. Penny looked at Twilight.

"Uhh...you bite!" She gulped.

"Don't mind if I do." He bared his sharp teeth and leaped onto Penny.

"AAAAH!" Penny squeeled. Angela tackled Twilight before even touching Penny.

"You're so stupid, that you couldn't treat a paper cut in a bandage factory." She laughed. I smack my head with my palm in disapointment. As I through the rope up onto the light pole, I tied it real tight to make sure it didn't fall. Fearlessly, I climbed the rope until I got to the very top.

"Where are you flag?" I asked outloud, searching the stadium.

"Get him mad, Penny!" I yelled.

"Okay. Gosh. Twilight, you're so stupid, you wouldn't know the difference of a..." She said, thinking hard.

"For the love of Jack, the pumkin king, Penny! Gee wiz, man." Katy kicked Twilight where it really hurt.

"Not that mad, Katy." I whimpered. Twilight ripped his shirt and fur grew on his body. I grabbed the rope and positioned it near Twilight. Lloyd held Twilight back. Just as planned. I felt my shadow becoming bigger. I turned around to see Shadow. He pushed me off the light pole and I plummitted towards the earth. Shadow pushed the lights off, too. Drake was almost near the flag. Until he saw me. Falling off the pole. It was like fifty feet. He didn't hesitate. I was inches away from the ground. I didn't feel any pain. Opening my eyes, I realized he did it. I was cradled in his arms. He caught me. The lights fell behind me. I shut my eyes and came closer to lights missed by us centimeters. Shadow disapeared and grabbed the flag. It turned blue. Drake set me down. Shadow rubbed the flag in my face. Drake grabbed his neck.

"Are you insane! You almost killed Shock!" He barked.

"Remember. Anything goes." Shadow laughed. Drake lifted him up and threw Shadow on the floor.

"I can't believe it. You beat me. In my element. Pranking." I sighed.

"You beat me in my element. Fighting." He sighed. I couldn't believe it. I becoming soft. Nice. Girly! Drake helped me up to my feet.

"Level three. Final round. Scaring. Pick one player." The voice annouced. Shadow disapeared.

I looked at me team. Angela was tough but I needed scary. Katy was mean but I needed scary. Penny! She can cast spells but she wasn't really good with jokes.

"Penny." I yelled.

"Lloyd," Drake shouted. Everyone, except us four, disapeared. Lloyd formed into the most grusome creature you can think of. The white flag appeared. Drake had the same idea as I did but I didn't have time to think. Just do it. I bolted towards the end of the stadium. Lloyd became an opsticle. I was frozen with fear.

"This isn't a dare. My main idea is to scare." Penny recited quickly. Her monster was three times the size of Lloyd's. Drake gasped and backed away. Her eyes glowed with fire.

"Shock, don't look at her!" Angela and Katy yelled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I closed my eyes and pushed Lloyd out of the way. Odds were against me. Until...

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed, jumping through the air and grabbing it. I fell flat on my face. I opened my eyes. I was in the gym. My armor was gone. I felt super sore. I layed on the floor groaning.

"You okay?" Drake asked, helping me up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You won."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How did we get back to the gym?"

"Don't you get it? We were all asleep. The stadium was an illusion."

"Yeah, but how?"

Drake pulled out some powder.

"This stuff. This is how we haunt kid's dreams." He explained.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. All my friends got up from the floor. They barely woke up.

"Shock." Mrs. Howl grabbed my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye. A small smile spread upon her face. "You passed."


	5. Chapter 5

[Lock's POV:]

"Oh, no you don't!" Sally snapped at us as soon as we got to Town Square. "Jack wants everything to go perfect. This is the year we're going to let the high schoolers take over the Halloween Song and I won't have you two troublemaker ruining it! As you can see, Jack put me in charge."

"Don't worry. Once we change two troublemakers into three, we'll be on our way." I explained, jumping out of the tub. Barrel followed. Sally had a clipboard in her hand and a sharpened pencil resting behind her earlobe. Sally's eyes widened and she quickly turned around to run away in a fast walking motion. I could tell she knew something so I used my tail as a spring and jumped in front of her. Barrel crossed his arms as he stood in front of her only escape.

"Sally...wanna tell us something?" I asked, coming closer.

"Uh, no! Jack should be here any second now so you should leave before he teaches you a lesson." She replied.

"Tell us where she is!" I snapped.

"Then, we'll leave." Barrel added.

"Ttttn! Fine, check the highschool." She sighed, looking down at her clipboard and walking away.

"High school?" I gasped. Barrel grabbed my arm and led me to it. He goes here to teepee it every Halloween. We peeked through the window and saw Shock. She was trashtalking some boy.

"Regular old Shock." I sighed, happily. A lady came out behind here and hit Shock with a glass object. Shock fell to the ground and the lady sprinkled some dust on her. "They're torturing her!" I gasped.

"I can't see! Why do I have to be on the bottom? I'm way lighter!" Barrel groaned, holding me on his shoulders.

"We need to save her!" I exclaimed bravely.

"Save who?" A voice asked. We turned to see Jack. He grabbed the hoodies. Barrel's jacket hat skeleton bones but they weren't real. Just decoration. My was just red. Jack was tall. Super tall. He lifted us up and forced us to face him. Jack set us down. "Are messing with my star pupil?" He asked. I had no idea what pupil ment. Barrel didn't either. We just remained silent.

"Student. Are you messing with my star student?" He rephrased in a frustrated tone.

"Uh, no! We're just getting Shock! She's being tortured in there!" I explained. Jack looked through the window.

"No she's not!" He denied. I peeked through the window. We could still read their lips. The same boy pulled out an old cloth sack.

"Drake is just teaching her how to use Doom Dust." Jack explained.

"Woah, woah, woah. Rewind. Who's Drake?" I asked.

"Ah, Drake Cula. An A+ student and quite a charmer. Atleast that's what I heard from his mother. He's a gentlemen and a prince." Jack replied.

"A PRINCE?" I gasped.

"Indeed. Next in line for throne. His father happens to be the legendary Dracula." He said.

"What's he doing with Shock, then? If he's so damn important, why does he waste time with Shock?" I asked.

"He doesn't waste time. He spends time. Lock, do you believe in love at first sight? If you do, then you have your answer."

My throat felt knotted. I took a big gulp but my throat began to burn. Love? I stared through the window at Shock. I read their lips.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Drake laughed. Shock told him to turn around so he did and when he did, Shock wore a scary mask.

"Aaaaah!" He screamed. She took off the mask and burst out laughing. Drake put his arm around her and led her out the gym.

"Noooo!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Barrel asked. I didn't get to reply because Jack dragged me out of the alley and from the window we were staring at. It was raining outside and Jack just threw us outside.

"I don't want you messing with Shock! She's a lovely girl without you two!" Jack snapped.

"But -" Barrel tried.

"No! Stay away from her. She's the girl lead in our song." He yelled. An idea popped into mind.

"Sure, whatever. It's Shock. You know it's Shock, right? She's probably gonna ruin your Halloween. Ehh, it's up to you." I sighed, walking away. Jack thought about it. He ran into the school and I followed along with Barrel.

"Mr. Long, I'm afraid you have to cancel this Halloween for the kids." Jack panted.

"What! The kids have been practicing for three years! You can't do this, Jack." A man begged.

"I'm sorry but it has come to my attention that some people might not enjoy new things. They say we should stick to the classics." The Halloween king explained. Mr. Long dropped to his knees and sobbed. I hid behind the door.

"What's going on?" Shock asked Jack.

"Your Halloween song is canceled." He replied. Some other kids Shock's age talked all at once. At the end they all yelled,

"Halloween is ruined!"

in unision. Shock tapped her chin with her finger.

"Wait, that doesn't mean Christmas isn't." She exclaimed.

"Sorry Shock, but I tried to steal Christmas once and it didn't go so well." Jack sighed.

"I know, I know but what if we didn't take Christmas. We bring Christmas to us!" Shock said. Everyone muttered that it was a good idea.

"We can put on a play! With songs! It'll be about how you discovered Christmas. No one gets hurt and we don't ruin anything. What do ya say Jack?" She explained.

"That's a splendid idea, Shock. Looks like you get to keep something after all." He replied.

"Wait!" A girl yelled.

"What do we know about Jack and Christmas? Where are we gonna get the Christmas stuff." The girl asked.

"I can make a potion so that I could see everything that happened." Another girl answered.

"Just leave the rest to me." Shock snickered.

"This is great! We already held auditions for Halloween so we could just change their characters. Shock is our girl lead, Sally. And Drake is our boy lead, Jack." Mr. Long insisted. Jack nodded and ran back to me.

"The show must go on, Lock! I don't want you ruining this." He snapped, dragging me outside.

[Back inside:]

"Wait, we can't just have a Christmas play During Halloween." Angela insisted.

"We can have it on December 24." Mr. Long answered.

"But that's the day of The Prom. We can't cancel that." Twilight explained.

"What if you don't have to cancel it? Just do it before." Shock suggested.

"Then, it's settled. Everyone meet back here tomorrow. Starting now, we're on schedule. C'mon people. Chop, chop! Get to work on the play we'll call 'The nightmare before Christmas'." Mr. long ordered. Drake nodded and walked away, smiling. The bell rang and he ran down the school's steps. It was pouring outside. Raining cats and dogs. Shock grabbed Drake's hand. He turned back in surprise.

"Where are you going!" She demanded. "I believe you made a promise."

(AN: I do not own any of the Nightmare Before Christmas characters. Only my own OCs. Please Read and Review this Chapter or the next)


	6. Chapter 6

[Shock's POV:]

"Are you sure this is safe?" Drake asked me as soon as we got to my most favorite place in the world. We were in Christmas Town's version of moonlight hill. I wore a purple jacket and black jeans. I also wore a knitted black mixed with purple hat over my smooth black hair. It was shaped kinda like a witch's hat. My scarf looked exactly like my hat except it was a scarf. Drake wore a black jacket and black pants. It matched his red skii goggles that were attatched to a black knitted hat. His red scarf wrapped around his neck as well.

"Of course, it is! I only broke seven bones in one year everytime I tried this." I explained, handing him a sled. I sat in the front and he hesitated to follow. He took a big gulp. "Don't worry, Jack won't let us fall."

"Jack is here?" Drake asked. I shook my head and pointed to a boy. His hair was white as snow. All his hair. His eyebrows, too. His eyes were blue as the crystal blue sky on the morning of Christmas. He wore a blue jacket and khakki jeans to match. A crystal necklace hung around his neck. His converse were blue. "That's Jack Frost. He's Sandy Claws' step son. I call him Jackie or Jay." I explained.

"Don't worry. I owe Shock my life. She's like a sister to me." Jay insisted.

"Cool." Drake exclaimed.

"See this," Jay said, holding his necklace that had a shining clear crystal in the middle. "I contains my powers. My dad has one just like it. I have powers that could blow your mind."

"Show me, then." He insisted.

"Shock will. If you fall, I'll be there to catch you guys." Jay replied. I was filled with excitement. Before Drake could say another word, I leaned foward and we sledded down the snowy hill. It was really deep and long. At the end was a ramp of snow. We flew into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Drake screamed as plummetted towards the snowy ground. It was miles and miles away. I just closed my eyes and relaxed. The wind blowing through my hair. The sled was no longer under me. It flew next to me. I didn't have a care in the world. It felt endless. Drake kept screaming. "Don't worry, Drake!" I yelled through the wind. It was hard to hear his reply. It sounded just like screaming. I grabbed his hand. "Trust me!"

He shut his mouth and nodded. My fingers soon began to slip. Jay just stood there, leaning on a tree and using his pocket knife to carve a tiny piece of wood into a work of art. "Jay! No time for showing off!" I shouted. He sighed and dove down. At the very last minute, Jay grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close. I grabbed Drake's hand and Jay flew up into the sky, bringing us higher and higher. He flew low to the ground and I let go of Drake's hand. "Bend your knees!" I yelled quickly. Drake bended his knees and landed safely. Jay landed on his feet and let me go.

"Woo! What a rush," I exclaimed. Drake nodded.

"So, you can fly?" He asked Jay.

"Yup. I can also freeze things and make ice." Jay answered. Drake gave him a challeging look. He started to float.

"You fly?" Jay asked.

"No. I'm a vampire. We don't fly. We levitate." He replied.

"Pfft! Whatever, can you do...this!" Jay bolted into the sky. Drake followed. I stood there. When an idea popped into my mind. Jay landed on the ground. He blew his hair out of his face by using his mouth to take a big exhale. "C'mon Shock. How far can you go?"

"I can't fly." I sighed.

"C'mon, it's easy." He replied. Jay took my hand and placed a box into it. "It's just something I made last night."

I opened the wrapped box. The box looked small but it was charmed to fit any object of any size into it. I pulled out something I always wanted. "Woah! How did you know?" I gasped, gripping my present in my hand.

"I looked through my dad's list and you were always on the naughty list so I felt bad and made you this." Jay shrugged.

It was a new broom stick. The tip of it had a twist cap just like a water bottle except wooden and disguised to make it look like it belonged there. I twisted the cap. It was a little place to put things. Inside was a crystal just like his.

"It powers your broom." He said. I grabbed a string and made the crystal a necklace.

"Nice. Can you fly?" Jay asked.

"No. But I can levitate." I giggled. Drake flew down at us. Our hair blew with the wind he caused by flying so fast. He stopped near me but still above me.

"C'mon." He insisted. I jumped in the air. I gained some air.

"Concentrate!" The said in unision. I closed my eyes and blocked out all sound._ Focus. Focus. Foucus._

I burst through the clouds as fast as I could. The guys stayed on the ground. They seemed worried. I yelled through the clouds,

"What'cha waiting for?"

They followed me, laughing. Drake quietly flew behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my head. My eyes widened. I turnes around to see his smug smile.

"Just practicing the play._..Sally._" He chuckled. Jay was behind us, watching and grinning.

"Hehe, nice_ acting _warmups, _Jack_." I joked. Jay tackled us and we fell to the ground. We were miles up but we landed safely.

"What the hell, man!" Drake asked, rubbing his injured head.

"Snow Storm. We shouldn't be up in the clouds. You guys better go. Don't take the portal. Just walk through the woods. If you pass a heart shaped paper nailed onto a tree, then take a left until you see pumkin shaped paper glued onto a tree. It might be a long walk but as long as you guys are safe." Jay explained. I put away my crystal in my new broom and walked away, waving goodbye to Jay. Some of the things were defrosting so Jay had to help out by freezing them up. Drake wanted to drive the broom so he sat in front and I hugged him tight so I wouldn't fall. "How do you work this thing?" He muttered. Drake leaned foward and we bolted away. My hat flew with the wind. "Oh no! Lock got me that for my eleventh birthday." I cried. Drake grabbed my hat after backing up aggresively.

"Here. I hate to see you frown." He explained.

"Thanks." I purred.

"So...who's this Lock guy?" Drake asked, slowly stopping the broom near the tree house.

"He's...my best friend. Since I was three years old." I answered. I grabbed my trick or treating bag and checked on the Christmas stuff.

"He's the guy that left you in Halloween Town?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah. He's always pulling pranks on me like that."

"He sounds like a big jerk." Drake growled.

"It's totally cool, though." I said, in a shrugging motion. I bended down and tied the bag quickly.

"How can you be okay with this?" He asked. I walked up to him.

"Because if it wasn't for his stupid prank," I replied in a soft and happy whisper. "I would've never met you."

Looking up into his green eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist. We ended the agreement with a kiss. Before I could even feel his lips against mine, something pinched me. "AH!" I yelped, jumping back.

"Are you okay?" Drake gasped. I looked through my sleeve to see my pet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a cut. It's nothing." I assured him.

"Better get you home."

Drake helped me home. Into the cage and up we went.

"Thanks." I said when I got through the door.

"No biggie." He replied.

"No, I mean really. Thanks. For everything."

"I don't know what it is but when I'm around you, I feel...weird."

"I hope that's not a bad thing."

"It's not, Shock. It's just that...you make me feel so...young."

My eyes widened along with a small smile.

"Really? You make me feel like a grownup." I replied. I stared into his green eyes. He no longer wore a coat. Just a white shirt with black pants and a black long sleeved undershirt. I wore my regular dress. A long silence spread across us. "Yes." I said breaking the silence.

"What?" Drake asked.

"I'll go to prom with you." I explained. I kissed him on the cheek and he turned red. Trying to be cool, Drake leaned on a lever. It sent him - along with the cage - smashing down.

"I'm okay!" I heard him saying. I rolled my eyes with a smile and closed the door. Releasing a happy sigh, I slid my back down the door, landing on the floor. I walked into my room. "Aw, what!" I gasped. My room was totally trashed. My suit case layed on the floor. Unopened.

"LOCK! BARREL! YOU'RE DEAD!" I yelled. Barrel hid under the couch. I grabbed his leg and dragged him out. Grabbing some of his hair from the back, I threw him in my room along with Lock. I found Lock asleep in the kitchen from eating too much candy and then falling asleep. They landed flat on my floor. "Woah, what happened?" Lock asked, looking around.

"Why don't you two answer?" I asked, tapping my foot. Lock looked at Barrel. Barrel looked at Lock. And then back up at me. I knew they were gonna lie. "Did you see where they went?" Barrel asked Lock.

"Who?" Lock replied.

"The guys who did this." He pointed out. I was much too happy and tired to argue.

"You're free to go." I sighed. Their eyes widened in suprise. They eventually left before laughing and cheering. I changed into my PJ's. I shut the door quietly and rested my body against my flipped over bed. I slid down to the floor and rested my head between my knees. My script layed next to me. I grabbed it and flipped to the last page. My favorite song. Jack and Sally's song. "And sit together. Now and forever. For it is plain as anyone could see." I sang softly. I closed my eyes and rested my head my shoulder.

"Hey." A voice greeted softly. I looked up to see Lock. He had a small smile on his face. I looked away but he sat next to me. He was much taller than me. Just like Barrel. And Drake. "Since when do you sing?" Lock asked.

"I always sing," I sighed, still looking through the window near my bed. "You just...never...notice me. Never."

"Oh." He smirked. Lock noticed the script near my feet and he reached for it. On the front page layed a title that read,

_The Nightmare Before Christmas._

He opened it up and read the page I was on.

"How's Drake?" Lock asked. My eyes widened.

"He's fine. How do you know him?" I replied, looking down.

"You've been missing for a long time. I needed to find out if you were okay. I saw Drake with you. Jack introduced me." He explained.

"Wow. I can see you don't trust me." I sighed. My hair fell over my face. It was my bangs. Lock scooted closer to me. He moved my hair out of my face. "Don't think that. Of course, I trust you. I just...worry about you." Lock said, sitting back down.

"Pfft." I replied. He scooted closer to me.

"I like you alot, Shock." Lock insisted.

"Really. Alot." He said, scooting closer.

"I might be able to go even further." He scooted closer. Lock reached for my hand. He layed his hand against mine.

"I...love you." Lock coughed. I looked up to see his face inches away from me.

"What?" I gasped softly.

"I love you, Shock." He said. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Lock." I sighed. "I'm glad we're friends."

Lock rested his head on mine. Until he heard my last sentence. He pulled away and clutched both my hands. "Shock, how could you love Drake? You barely know him. You belong with me...uh...And Barrel." Lock demanded.

"I know him. I trust him, Lock." I explained.

"Shock, when you like someone, you want to be with them but you can't because responsibility demands sacrefice." He said. It was the first time I ever heard him say big words. I didn't care, though. "What are you trying to say!" I cried angrily, moving away.

"I'm trying to say you're a Boogie's Boy. You're a prankster. You're a friend. You're _my_ friend." Lock placed his hand on my knee. I felt weird.

"Well that's just why!" I snapped.

"You don't know him! He could kill you. Do you want to die? Is that it? You just die and leave me alone! Leave me by myself." He snapped back.

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm old enough to defend myself." I growled.

"No, you're not! I promised to protect you since day one." He yelled.

"So, what? You did a terrible job! When I was five, you spray painted my hair red. You replaced my ingredients and I can't make potions anymore." I barked.

"I only did that to toughen you up. A Boogie's boy can't be a babycry!" Lock explained loudly.

"I'm not a Boogie's Boy! I'm a girl. Oogie is dead, Lock! He's gone. I love Drake. I love school. For once in a long time, I'm the center of attention. I'm the popular one. Maybe I like it. Drake makes me feel special. Like a normal girl." I cried.

"I treat you special!" Lock insisted.

"No, you don't. You treat me like a special person! Not even then. You're still a jerk." I demanded.

"Oh, please!" He snapped.

"I can't do this anymore, Lock!"

"What do you mean?" Lock asked.

"What do I mean? I...uh- I was in love with you, Lock! But you - you didn't love me back! Now, I'm ready to move on and you're just pulling me down again." I yelled. Lock's eyes widened.

"Kff." He sighed.

"Before you started being a jerk. Before 'Boogie's Boy Leader, Lock' got to her head. To me, you were everything." I walked to the window and looked outside, never even giving Lock a second glance.

"Shock, I -" Lock tried.

"No! Just go! 'Cause I'm tired of hearing everything wasn't good enough. Especially me." I sighed.

"Shock -" I cut him off.

"Get out of here, Lock!" I ordered. I heard the door close softly. I fell into my bean bag chair. My script in my hand. I flipped to the third to last page. It was when Sally sung her vision about Jack's idea to steal Christmas. "Sally's Song. By: Sally.

I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. Although I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend and does he notice my feelings for him and will he see how much he means to me, I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd In their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last, and will we ever End up together? No, I think not, it's never to become For I am not the one." I sang softly. Someone covered my eyes. I pryed the hands off my eyes and looked up to see Barrel. He was thinner and taller than when he was younger. His green hair looked kinda cool to me and he always wore a jacket with decorated bones from a skelenton on it. It was better than his old worn out costume. "Hey, Witch." He teased. Barrel leaped into the bean bag that I sat in. It was big enough for the for both of us. "Hey, Barrel." I sighed.

"What's with the long face?" Barrel asked.

"Boy trouble." I simply said.

"Oh. I don't like that stuff for you. Just sleep on it. You'll have an idea in the morning. You're clever like that." He said. Barrel was like a brother to me. We never had awkward moments. Just family love. Pure family love. He put his arm around me. "Guess what." Barrel annouced.

"What?" I asked.

"I got a new issue this afternoon." He said. Barrel opened up the magizine and we started reading. Not really reading. Just looking at the pictures. "Ha! Look at this. This cat has a grapefruit around his head. Cats don't wear fruit! Ha. Life is just great." Barrel laughed. I hugged him around his stomach and rested my head on his chest. He smelled like candy. With a small portion of chlone.

"Are you wearing chlone?" I asked.

"Yup. I always wear this stuff." He pointed out.

"Oh. Wow." I raised my eyebrows. Barrel flipped to the next page.

"Can you find the witch?" I read outloud. I looked all over the page for the witch.

"Found her!" He teased, grabbing my hand and raising it up high. I smirked and gave him a light punch. "Ahahaha!" Barrel laughed. We played from more magizine games for awhile until we finally fell asleep. Barrel was kinda like my only family member. Aside from Jay. Not really related by blood but from heart. The lights shut off and we closed our eyes. "Hey, Barrel."

"Yeah, Shock?"

"I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"My scorpion is still on the loose.''

"FUCK!"

(AN: I don't own any of the NBC characters. Only my own OCs. P.S Jack Frost -or Jay Frost- is one of my original characters. P.P.S Barrel and Jay are not in competition for Shock's heart. Just close family members. Jay is betrothed to a girl. And Barrel will find his love in the next story. Also, please review on what you think. Drake VS Lock. Who will win? Barely thought of this- Team Drake Or Team Lock)


	7. Chapter 7

[Shock's POV:]

Two months later:

I rolled to my side. I rolled back again. I opened my eyes to see Angela smiling at me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." She teased. Screaming, I jumped out of my bean bag and landed on the messy floor. My heart pounding and my blood rushing. "What the fuck, man!" I panted, resting my right hand on my chest where my heart was located at.

"Don't worry. I barely walked in right now." Angela got up from the beanbag. Barrel burst through the door. "What happened?" He gasped. Angela looked at Barrel. He looked back at her.

"Awkward." I said, breaking the silence.

"Hey, Shock. Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Barrel whispered.

"One of my friends is here?" I asked outloud. Angela elbowed me in the rib and I started laughing. "Hi, I'm Angela. My friends call me Angel." She greeted.

"Which she is totally not." I laughed. She elbowed me in the rib again.

"Ow! You're going to bruise my insides!" I whinned. Barrel ran his fingers through his soft green hair. He reached his hand out to shake her hand. "I'm Barrel." He said. Angela wore a white lacey blouse with black jeans. Inside her pocket, was a chain. It was small, though. It hung out for everyone to see. Her black and white converse matched perfectly. A grey bookbag hung near her theighs. Barrel wore his regular, everyday outfit. "What'cha doing here? Isn't it Saturday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know. But Mr. Long wanted us to practice for this Monday. The rest of the cast are waiting outside." Angela informed. I looked through my calender. It was Saturday the 22nd. Monday is Christmas Eve. After that, we start the new holiday we call Christmas Vacation. "When does he want us there?" I asked. Angela looked at the time.

"In about...five minutes." She answered, still smiling.

"What! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I gasped.

"Because I love you!" Angela exclaimed, hugging me. I ran into my closet and changed into my new dress Sally got me. We climbed down the three steps and ran to the cage. Instead of taking the cage, I grabbed her arm and climbed down the pole. Barrel followed. Instead of landing safely, he fell on his face. "Wait!" He pleaded, wiping the dirt off his jacket and grabbing my arm.

"Hehe, I mean, maybe I can...well, I don't know...join you guys in the play?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. Angela elbowed my rib, again, but instead of whinning, I fell on the hard dirty ground. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" I begged.

"Sure, we'd love to have you on our cast." Angela said, ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and hopped on my broom. Penny and Katy were laughing about how paper could be rock in paper, rock, scissors. Katy said she would run. "It's healthier." She explained.

"Wait. We can take the tub." Barrel suggested. He quickly fetched the tub and helped Angela in.

"Uh, no thanks. This tub creeps me out. I'll just say a spell and meet you there." She insisted.

"Suit yourself." Barrel shrugged. He set the tub to maxium speed. Katy was way in front of all of us. She could really run. Katy, captain of the track team. She jumped above, slid under, and climbed over all the obsticles in her way with ease. Penny scratched her head with her wand, searching through her spell book. "Uh...burnus interuptus?" She guessed. I flew under her so she could land right on my broom. We were in the school's aditorium in no time. We flew through the doors and landed right on stage. I turned to see her hair on fire. "Hold still! Hold still I say!" Mr. Long ordered, patting her head down. The fire was gone but Mr. Long had his hand stuck in her hair. It created a knot.

"Ow! Hair! Hair!" She warned. He ripped his hand out of her hair.

"What happened?" I asked, helping her fix her hair.

"Hehe, wrong spell." Penny shrugged.

"For the love of Jack, Penny!" I smirked.

"Did you hear? Drake isn't gonna be here today. You're gonna have to practice with his understudy." She informed. I grabbed a brush and tried to comb out her knot.

"Sounds cool, I guess." I replied. The brush got stuck in her hair.

"No it's not! You're gonna have to _kiss_ his understudy."

I accidently ripped the brush out of her hair. Angela was talking to Twilight. Barrel walked up to me.

"Guess what!" He ordered playfully.

"What?" I asked, not turning back and still brushing Penny's hair. We were behind stage.

"I'm Jack. The understudy." Barrel exclaimed. My eyes widened. My vision blurred. My heart rate slowed down. The whole world seemed to be spinning. My head was dizzy. I felt sick to my stomach. I just stood there until,

SLAM! I fell onto the hard, cold floor in unconsionous.

"Wake up! Wake up." A voice said. I opened my eyes to see Barrel.

"What did you say?" I asked, hoping it was just a dream.

"I'm Drake's understudy! Aren't you happy?" Barrel exclaimed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I groaned. Angela whispered what would happen to Jack and Sally at the end in Barrel's ear. Penny helped me up. "Okay, relax! Maybe, Mr. Long won't get to the end today." Barrel insisted.

"Okay, people! Let's pick up where we left off." Mr. Long yelled. He sat in the third row in the empty seats along with the cast that weren't in the scene.

"The show must go on!" I demanded, trying not to gag. We walked onto stage.

"Okay Scene 1. ACTION!" Mr. Long yelled.

Scene 1-

Everyone_: Boys and Girls of every age, wouldn't you want to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, it's our town of Halloween!_

I stood back stage. Waiting for my cue. We had a small cast so all of us had two or more parts.

"Go, Shock! That's your cue." Penny pushed me on stage. The whole room was dark. A spotlight shined stage. I didn't think twice.

Angela: _Everybody scream, everybody scream. In our town of Halloween._

Shock:_I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Whisper1:_ I am the who when you call 'who's there?' _

Whisper2: _[Fan blows through Shock's hair] I am the wind blowing through your hair. [light moves to Shadow__]_

Shadow: _I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

I walked back stage. Barrel was being stuffed inside a scarecrow.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, this isn't working. I think I'm alittle too big." He whinned. I helped him out.

"If he could fit in that small tub, he could fit. In. Here!" I shoved him in further. Barrel finally fit inside the costume.

"That's your cue! Good luck." I said, shoving him on stage. After they sang there lines, Barrel grabbed a torch and ate it up. It was fake. You could totally tell. "Hm, not real enough." I sighed.

"I'm on it, Shock. Burnus Interuptus!" Penny exclaimed.

"Penny, no!" I pleaded. It was too late. Real burning fire lit his costume. He jumped into the fake well and cooled off in the water.

Katy and Lloyd_: In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumkin song. [Barrel rises from the well dramatically]]_ After the cheering and talking Shadow said,

Twilight: _[No longer singing] What a night! _

"CUT!" Mr. Long yelled.

"What, now?" Twilight smirked.

"I wasn't really feeling your excitement, Twilight. Try to be alittle more dramatic" He explained with some hand gestures.

"You want dramatic? Oh, I'll give you dramatic." I heard him whisper to himself.

Later:

"Okay, Sally's Song! Cue Sally." Mr. Long yelled. I walked onto stage. The backround looked exactly like the real thing.

"Well, I'm waiting...Sally." He crossed his arm. I coughed nervously in reply. I turned to my right. My friends were backstage waiting.

Shock: _I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. Although I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend and does he notice my feelings for him and will he see how much he means to me, I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last, [Shock sits down and leans against a headstone] And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become for I am not the one..._

I took a deep sigh. It was a regular sad sigh. Not too deep. Not too obvious.

"Shock, that was terribl-" Mr. Long began. I felt really scared.

"Terribly amusing! It's like you're going through the same thing Sally is." He finished.

"Well, actually..." I started.

"Don't care. Scene is over. Off my stage, sweetie." He yawned.

"I'll_ throw _you off stage, bitch." I growled softly, walking away. I walked back stage. Everyone had a dressing room. Some people had it in a private room. Others had it in public but backstage. I had mine in public. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked down at my feet. "Great work, Shock." A voice said. I turned around to Sally.

"Sally! You came!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug. Jack came in through the back door. He wore a coat. Apparently, Jay came for a visit and let out some snow. Halloween Town was full of snow. Angela was chasing Lloyd. "Give it back, Jerk!" She snapped.

"No, I wanna wear it for the play!" He laughed, putting on Angela's cape. Jack looked up and all around. He tripped over Lloyd and Angela. She grabbed her cape back and ran. Lloyd transformed into a monster and hissed at Jack, baring his sharp fangs. Jack revealed a horrifying face and let out a deafning roar. Lloyd gasped and backed away. "Now, go apoligize. Then, finish the play correctly. I want no funny buisness, young man. And apologize again!" Jack snapped.

"Uhhh, Ye-yes sir." Lloyd studdered. He spun around and ran away. Jack got up and wiped himself off. "Over here, Jack!" Sally exclaimed. He walked to us. Sally wore her regular dress.

"Did you hear her sing?" She asked Jack.

"No, I barely got here." He replied.

"Okay! Five minutes over. Let's take it to...Poor Jack." Mr. Long yelled. I grabbed Jack's and Sally's hand. I led them to the side of the stage. We weren't on stage but we were on the side. "C'mon. Barrel is gonna sing." I explained. Barrel wore his Jack costume. It was a teared up and burned. He was dressed like Sandy Claws. And Jack. Weird. The backround was a cementary. He layed in an angel's arms. "ACTION!" Mr. Long shouted.

Poor Jack, By: Jack S.

_What have I done? What have I done? How could I be so blind? All this loss, where was I? Spoiled all, spoiled all. Everything's gone all wrong What have I done? What have I done? Find a deep cave to hide in, in a million years they'll find me. Only dust and a plaque that reads 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack' But I never intended all this madness, never, and nobody really understood, well, how could they? That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great. Why does nothing ever turn out like it should? Well, what the heck, I went and did my best. And by God, I really tasted something swell. And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky [Barrel jumps up as high as he can]and at least I left some stories they can tell, I did. And for the first time since I don't remember when I felt just like my old bony self again. And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King. That's right, I am the pumpkin King![Barrel rips off his Sandy Claws costume and reveals his Jack costume] Hah! Hah! Hah! And I just can't wait until next Halloween 'cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream and, by God, I'm really gonna give it all my might! Uh-oh, I hope there's still time to set things right…._

Barrel ran into a tume. Which really was an entrance to the backstage. Jack placed his arm over Sally and kissed her on her head. "Okay! We still need the special effects person to help us fake Oogie's death. Let's move on to the last song." Mr. Long shouted. Sally and Jack exchanged looks. "Shock, you do know what happens next, right?" Sally asked. I thought about it.

"Penny told me. I just can't remember." I said. Sally whispered something to me but I couldn't hear. Angela hammered the new backround on tight. I looked at the backround. Moonlight Hill? It popped into my mind. Just before I could freak out someone covered my eyes. I tugged away and turned to see Drake. "Drake! You're here." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long. I had some trouble." He replied.

"Ready? Action!" Mr. Long yelled. I sat on the hill.

Final Song. By: Jack&Sally S.

_[Shock takes a seat on the hill. Drake enters] _Drake_: My dearest friend, If you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side, Where we can gaze into the stars._

Shock: _And sit together, [Stands up and joins Drake. They walk closer together. Slowly]_

Both:_ And sit together, Now and forever, For it is plain' As anyone could see, Were simply ment to be...[They end the song with a kiss] _

"Perfect, Shock. Brilliant, Drake. Cute couple." Mr. Long exclaimed. "Okay, people. Good rehersal! Practice for Monday."

I walked off stage. Barrel gave me a hug from the back. Angela joined in. So did Katy. Penny, too. Even Shadow and Lloyd! I was squished between the group. "Okay! Fine. Group hug!" I exclaimed. They hugged me tighter. "Um, guys? Choking. Not breathing!" I coughed out. They all released and celebrated their comended pre-performance with joyous, infectous laughter and chatter. The girls surrounded me. "Hey, Shock. Can we spend the night at your house?" Penny asked.

"Sure." I answered. Someone ran in. He slammed the door behind him. He flipped off his hoodie. It was blue. His pants were khakki. It was very familiar. "Jay!" I exclaimed. It was him alright. His hair white as snow and eyes blue as the blue Christmas lights you hang on trees. I have him a hug. "Hello, Shock. Did I get here in time?" He asked.

"You made it just in time!" I cheered.

"Yes!"

"To see me leave."

He looked at his watch and sighed. "Hey, I'll make it up to you. Walk 'ya home?" Jay insisted.

"Actually..." I started. I looked back. My friends were gone. They took my broom! I looked back at Jay. "Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

[Lock's POV:]

Barrel was in Town Square with some other girls.

"Haha! Bye, guys." He laughed. Barrel slipped in the tub by himself.

"Hey! What are you doing, dumbutt!" I yelled. I jumped in the tub.

"Oh, sorry, Lock." He begged.

"Let's just go home." I ordered. We drove home. Slowly.

"Wait! STOP!" I yelled. He stopped near the cementary. I jumped out and he followed."When are we gonna go back for Shock?" He asked. I turned back quickly to face him.

"Why? Miss her nice company? Her charming complements?" I said sarcastically. My idiot friend took it seriously.

"Well, she's kinda mean sometimes." Barrel said, thoughtfully and innocently.

"Kinda? Sometimes," I gasped, looking back and cocking an eyebrow. "She's always mean!"

"But -" He tried.

"Shock is a mean, ugly bitch," I yelled. "What happened to 'three of a kind'? 'Birds of a feather'?"

I looked away and kept walking. Barrel never moved. He just stayed there. Squinting his eyes and shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Barrel sighed, turning around and walking home on foot. He left a suitcase in his place. "Oh, yeah. Shock wanted you to have this." Barrel said, throwing an enevelope on the suitcase. As the sun began to set, I walked to Moonlight Hill. I sat down and tried to open the suitcase. It was impossible. I banged my fist on it and gave up. It opened a second later. The thing was full of junk. Pictures more like. There was a picture of the time she helped me with my tail.

"I remember this." I said, thinking back.

_"Aaah! You son of a bitch! Can you get your head out of your ass for once and pay attention!" I yelled at Barrel because he slammed the cage door on my tail. I grabbed Barrel's throat and gripped it tight. Shock slammed her broom into my head and I released Barrel. He ran into his room and Shock helped me into the kitchen. She placed my injured tail on a pillow and placed some ice on it. "Here. This should stop the swelling." She sighed. Shock leaned down into the pauntry and searched for the mummy bandages. I had some 'private feelings'. I needed to get rid of them by biting down on my tail. Blood trickled my lip. My eyes watered. Shock turned back with the bandages. "Wha -" She gasped. "Don't do that Lock! God. If I wasn't here you and Barrel would kill eachother in a day."_

_She carefully gripped my tail and wrapped it in bandages. She took a picture of my tail._

I picked up picture.

_"Hey, check it out!" Shock exclaimed. The first time we ever went to Christmas Town's version of Moonlight Hill. We met Jack Frost a day earlier. She called him Jay. He was the same size as Shock back then._

_"Uh, you shouldn't go there, Shock." Sandy Claws said._

_"I don't need a babysitter, Sandy." She growled. Shock skiied down the hill on a piece of ply wood._

_"You should try it, Lock." Barrel insisted before sipping some Hot Cocoa. I nodded and copied Shock's procedure. I fell off the ramp when I saw that Shock was on the other side. She was already with Barrel! "Lock, No!" She pleaded. Right away, she grabbed her broom and used it to help me. Shock helped me back onto the ice. It took all her might but I was finally on the other side. "Don't. Ever. Do that. Again." She panted. Barrel took a picture so we would remember the warning._

I gripped a photo strip. A strip with five pictures.

_I put my feet up on the table and leaned back into my chair. Shock walked in with Barrel. He joined me but sat correctly. He held a boz. "What's that?" I asked. _

_"I searched through the DR's trash and found this. Sally gave Shock a recipe." Barrel explained. _

_"Barrel is a trashpicker." Shock sighed, picking up a pot. Barrel set a TV down on the table. He rewired it. It was a video game. I grabbed a game remote. "Hey, Shock. Be a good girl and get me another drink." I snapped. She became irritated but she didn't hit me. Barrel took a picture of me playing the game. And then me ordering a drink from Shock. The next was Shock, very angrily, handing me a can of soda. Barrel took the next picture of me, slapping Shock's ass as she walked away. The next was how I got a black eye._

"Heh." I chuckled, setting the pictures down. I remebered that day. An hour later, she helped me stop the swelling with ice. I looked at the time. It was a Sunday. I sat there for hours. Looking at pictures. I grabbed another picture. It was my birthday. Shock threw me a surprise party.

"Wow. I can't believe she saved all these pictures." I said to myself. I looked at the time. It was Monday morning. "She did all this stuff for me. And I'm not even coming to her play." I sighed. Shock was right. She's always right. She deserves better than me. I opened the envelope. It read,

_Dear Lock,_

_Sorry for all the trouble. You were right. I was only thinking about myself. You made me realize something. Drake and I. We're ment to be. Hope you can make it to the play. Even though, you were a jerk, I could never stay mad at you._

_(Hopefully) Love,_

_Shock!_

I was angry. Not at her. Not at Drake. Not Barrel. Nobody but myself. _This couldn't get worse_, I thought. I was wrong. Rain started to fall. I wrote another letter quickly. I gripped the letter and ran to Town Square. It took a long time. Running into the plaza, I grabbed a bunch of flowers. I left the envelope in them. Opening night was written on the top of the theater. Someone tackled me. I dropped the flowers. It was Barrel. "I'm not gonna let you ruin Shock's big night!" He growled.

"It's okay, Barrel. I'm here to watch the play." I pleaded.

"Really? You're okay with Drake kissing Shock at the end of the play?" Barrel asked.

"WHAT!" I gasped. I burst out of his grip and ran into the theater. Shock sat in her dressing room in the corner. She just stared at herself in the mirror. Sadly. Drake walked up to her. "Five more minutes, babe." He said.

"What? Is he here yet? Can we wait alittle longer? For me?" Shock begged. He tisked one time in reply.

"Okay, Shock. For you." Drake replied. He walked away. Shock looked at the time.

"I guess he's not coming." She sighed. I opened my mouth but I smelled chemicals. Someone put a rag over my mouth. I felt dizzy. I held my breathe and pushed away. No use. They slammed a metal pole on my head. I fell to my knees. Then, my face. I slowly rolled on my back and looked up. Three boys. They were friends of Drake. I looked up and saw Shock sitting down. "Shock. Mr. Long said it's time." Drake explained.

"Yeah. I guess. The show must go on! I guess." She sighed.

I felt really sleepy. My eyes started to close. I tried to crawl but one of the boys stepped on my hand. The other kicked my head. The third dragged me away.

"No," I moaned, my voice becoming softer. "Shock."


	9. Chapter 9

[Shock's POV:]

I looked at the time. Then, at the crowd through the closed curtains. Lock was no where to be found. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see Barrel holding a tons and tons of roses.

"Thanks, Barrel." I said, giving him a hug.

"These are not from me." He replied.

"Then, who?" I asked. Barrel smiled and walked away. I saw a letter in the roses. Angela walked up to me. So did Penny.

"Check it out. Penny has a spell to change our clothes. So we don't have change a lot." Angela exclaimed.

"Ooh. Did Drake give you those?" Penny asked.

"No. He gave me them earlier." I replied.

"Then, who are they from?" Angela asked.

"They're from..." I said, looking at the letter and note. "Lock?"

I read the note. It read,

_Each rose counts for all the times you were right._

_Love,_

_Lock_

[Lock's POV:]

My eyes slowly opened. I was tied up in a room. A small light shined down on me. The three boys stood in front of me.

"Well, well, well." A boy started.

"What do we have here?" The next boy continued.

"Mighty Lock, huh?" The last boy finished.

"Ooh! I'm really scared!" They laughed in unision. Blood trickled the side of my mouth.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves." A boy grinned.

"Shadow." The boy said.

"Twilight." The next boy said.

"And Lloyd!" A boy cheered.

"Indroducing...The nightmare before Christmas." A voice annouced.

"That's our cue. C'mon boys. Don't want to keep Drake waiting!" Lloyd yawned, walking out the door.

"Sorry, kid. Nothing personal. Just buisness." Twilight laughed, following Lloyd. Shadow gripped the door knob.

"Yeah, sorry. But we don't want you ruining the kiss. Here," He said, turning on the TV. "So, you could watch the whole performance. He slammed the door shut and threw a ciggerate on the floor. I heard him outside. "By the time he gets out of there, he'll be dead!" They laughed. The ciggerate lit a paper on fire. My mouth had a rag tied into it. I bit down into it. It tasted horrible.

_For shock_, I thought. I shallowed it whole and coughed. Some of the cleaning supplies lit on fire. It became louder. "HELP!" I coughed. "HELP!"

I stared at the TV. Shock was up. She was dressed as Sally. She clapped happily. A guy dressed a Dr. Finklestein grabbed her arm.

"You're not ready for this much excitement!" He snapped, dragging her by the arm.

"Yes, I am!" She snapped back. She pulled a stitch off and her fake arm broke off. She ran to the cementary. They moved on to Jack.

"Nice work, bone-daddy." One of the homeless guy greeted.

"Yeah, I guess. Just like last year. And the year before that." Jack sighed. He walked into the cementary.

Jack: _There are few who deny, At what I do I am the best, For my talents are renowned far and wide When it comes to surprises In the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying With the slightest little effort Of my ghost-like charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek With a wave of my hand And a well-placed moan, I have swept the very bravest off their feet! Yet year after year, It__'__s the same routine And I grow so weary Of the sound of screams And I Jack, the pumpkin king, Have grown so tired of the same old thing__…__ Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones An emptiness began to grow, There__'__s something out there far from my home, A longing that I__'__ve never known I__'__m the master of fright , and a demon of light And I__'__ll scare you right out of your pants To a guy in Kentucky I__'__m Mister Unlucky [Sally sneaks behind each headstone to get closer to Jack] And I__'__m known throughout England and France And since I am dead, I can take off my head To recite Shakespearean quotations. No animal nor man can SCREAM like I can With the fury of my recitations But who here would ever understand That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin Would tire of his crown, if they only understood He__'__d give it all up if he only could__…__ Oh, there__'__s an empty place in my bones, That calls out for something unknown The fame and praise come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears._

"Jack," Sally sighed. "I know how you feel."

I looked down at my chair. It wasn't nailed to the ground. I hopped and hopped until I got to the fire alarm. Then, I heard Shock's voice through the door. "Hey, Shadow. Have you seen Lock?" She asked.

"Uh, nooooo." He replied, blocking the door. I was about to tell but she said,

"Aw. Okay. If you see him, tell me. He has red hair and fangs. He wears a red hoodie. He has a tail. And he has the most cutest, dreamous..." Shock dozed off. Shadow snapped his fingers and she snapped out of it. "Uh, haven't seen him." He lied. Shadow walked away and Shock took his place, sitting in the front door. I heard footsteps. "Hey, Barrel." Shock greeted.

"Why the long face?" He asked.

"Lock. I sent him an invintation but he hasn't showed up. This is the most important mile stone in my life and he didn't even bother to show up." She sighed.

"Let's just go." Barrel said. They walked away. I stared at the fire alarm.

"I can't ruin this for her." I sighed. The fire reached the sprinkles. The fire was gone but the room was becoming flooded. I stared at the TV. No one moved. All the sprinkles didn't go off. The water was up to me stomach. Someone walked by. The person slipped on the water.

"What the -" That person said. I reconized that voice. Jay Frost. He tried to open the door. It was locked. The water got to my mouth. The door knob moved aggresively. The water was near my eyes. The door knob moved faster.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" He snapped. Jay used his powers to freeze the sides of the door. The water was above my head. I struggled to swim up. My arms were tied behind my back. I was tied to a chair. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. He used all his might to break down the door. Water was about to wet everyone but Jay froze it with his fingers. I landed flat on the floor. My hair was wet and in my face. I gasped for air. My heart pounded. "Lock! Are you okay?" He said, helping me up. Jay wore a light blue long sleeved, button up shirt under his black blazer. His crystal necklace hung from his neck. His pants matched his blazer. "I was beat up by Shadow, Twilight, and Lloyd. They locked me in. The. Closet." I panted. They walked in. Jay got up and punched Lloyd. He kicked Twilight. Then, he flipped Shadow over. Lloyd got up and pushed Jay with a punch in the stomach. Twilight used his arm to hug my throat. He squeezed it tight. I couldn't breathe. Jay kicked Twilight's head. He tumbled back and landed on a board. He sent two buckets of paint flying in the air. One landed on his head and the other landed on Lloyd's head. Shadow was the only one standing. "Ha! Foolish Sandy Claws JR. You may have the powers of the element ice but I have the power of the light's mark, Shadow. And you can't touch what you can't see!" He said, turning into a shadow.

"Woah. Nerdfest over here." Jay laughed. Shadow choked Jay.

"Jay! He's your shadow. Punch your shadow!" I pointed out. He punched his shadow and Shadow appeared. Barrel opened a door. The door slammed into Shadow. "Is Jack here?" He asked.

"No, he's in the first row with Sally." Jay answered. Barrel slammed the door shut. Shadow fell to his knees. I picked up a cup of water and threw it to his face. "Here. This should stop the swelling!" I said just like Shock used to say to me. I turned to Jay. He held a suit in his hands.

"Treat my Shock well, you hear?" Jay said with a small smile. Smiling, I grabbed the suit and changed in the bathroom. My long sleeved button up shirt was red. My blazer was black. Just like my pants and tie. I ran outside. I was backstage and heard the performance.

Everyone: _Jack's ok, and he's back, ok. He's alright. Let's shout, make a fuss, scream it out! Weeee! Jack is back now, everyone sing, in our town of Halloween._

Jack: _It's great to be back. [Sandy Claws flys over](_AN: Jay was hiding in Sandy Claw's sleigh and dropped some snow off from the back)

Sandy: _Happy Halloween!_

Jack: _Merry Christmas! [Sandy drops off some snow]_

_Everyone: What's this? What's this? I haven't got a clue. What's this? Why it's completely new. What's this? Must be a Christmas thing. What's this? It's really very strange._

I didn't pay too much attention to the play. I searched everywhere for Shock. I turned around to see a girl named Angela. "Shock, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Angela grabbed my tie and pulled me close to her face.


	10. Chapter 10

[Lock's POV:]

Angela grabbed my tie and pulled me close to her face. I was centemeters away from her lips.

"Listen closely, lover-boy! Don't ruin this for Shock. My bestfriend deserves better than you." She snapped.

"Uhhh-" I gulped. Angela pushed me back.

"But I'm fine with whatever makes her happy." She sighed. Drake walked in.

"Hey Angela, have you seen my costume because it's almost time for the last scene and..." He stopped talking when he saw me. "Who's the new guy?"

"This is Lock." Angela said, throwing the costume on the floor. She walked out the door. We both looked down. I jumped down and grabbed it but he kicked my stomach. He ripped it out of my hands. I have him a punch in the face. I grabbed the costume and ran. Drake tripped me and took the costume. I grabbed his leg. "Give it up, jerk! Shock wants a real man." He growled.

"I am a real man. I've changed!" I snapped.

"Oh wow. Into a suit?" He teased.

"You're right." I sighed.

"Really?" Drake asked.

"No!" I said, grabbing the costume and running away. Drake grabbed the end. We both tugged on it.

"Give it up! You know what's been going on." He groaned, pulling it aggresively.

"What do you mean?" I asked, never letting go.

"Shock always hangs out with me. She doesn't even talk to you. She took me to Christmas Town's Moonlight Hill. You never listen to her. Or her scary stories which are P.S totally awesome." Drake explained. I opened my eyes. He was right. Shock and I haven't been to Christmas Town in years. I felt super angry though. I pulled on the costume and then,

_RIIIIIIP_. The costume ripped. "You idiot!" He snapped.

"You're the idiot, asshole!" I snapped back. Drake tackled me and wrestled me to the ground. I had lots of practice with Shock so I pinned Drake under me. I held a fist and threw it to his face. I stopped when I heard singing. We heard singing. "Huh?" We asked in unision. We crawled to the side of the stage. We weren't on stage. Just the side but behind the curtains.

"My dearest friend if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars." The fake Jack sang, walking closer to 'Sally'.

"And sit together. Now and forever." She joined in. They walked closer and closer until the clutched eachothers hands. They were on the tip of Moonlight Hill. "For it is plain. As anyone could see. Were simply ment to be." They sang in unision. They ended their song with a kiss. Shock lifted up the fake Jack's mask. She gasped softly but continued the play. He lifted up her chin gently and kissed her lips. The crowd clapped loudly and the curtains fell. "Hey!" I yelled. Shock turned around. "Lock! You came!" She cheered, giving me a hug. It felt great to me. It's been a long time since she given me a hug. I hugged her tight. Shock released me and walked back.

"Wait! If Drake is right here, then who did you kiss?" I asked. Barrel ran up wearing his suit. He was missing his tie.

"Hey! Great performance, Drake." He cheered. She cocked her eyebrow at Barrel.

"What?" He asked.

"Where's your tie?" Shock asked.

"I was playing with the pencil sharpener." Barrel whispered.

"Idiot!" I snapped. He squinted his eyes at me and walked away.

Sally and Jack ran up to us.

"Good work, Shock and Drake." Jack annouced.

"Actually, I wasn't in the last scene." Drake replied.

"Then, who was?" We all asked in unision. We turned to Shock. She opened her mouth but all that came out was the annoucer's voice saying,

"Prom is starting. I repeat Prom is starting."

Before leaving the room she said,

"Uh, gotta go."


	11. Chapter 11

[Shock's POV:]

I ran to the restroom mirror after changing into my dress. Everyone had to where mask so we could celebrate Halloween and Prom at the same time. I looked down at my hands. It was my old Halloween mask. Ahh, the memories. Just placing the mask on I had a full flashback of all my life. I slowly placed it on. Things raced through my mind. Angela walked out of the restroom stall wearing her new dress. I was still on my childhood memories when...he appeared. Oogie Boogie. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt on the pain of those years in one long shock. Screaming, I backed up into a wall. My back ached. Fear pierced my soul. It felt horrible. Angela pryed off the mask.

"He's here!" I gasped. Angela grabbed my arm. She looked into my eyes and healed my soul. Vampires have kind of effect on people. Hypnostise. I pushed her away and rinsed my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing...nothing." I sighed. My voice cracked. I looked at my reflection the mirror. My witch powers pulsed through my vains. Angrily, I snapped my fingers and a blast of lightning made the mirror crack. Angela patted my back. My stomach growled with sickness. We walked out of the restroom and into the gym. "There she is!" A voice exclaimed. A bright light peirced my eyes. It used my hand to block it out of my eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our winner!" The voice cheered holding a crown. Oh no, I totally forgot. I was a nominee for Prom Queen. I felt so happy. Yet, so sick. Everyone cleared a path for me. Slowly, I trudged to stage. Whispers fell through the crowd. They placed on my crown. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for... Our Prom King!" The DJ cheered. Everyone rejoiced in agreement.

"We don't usually do this but since no one knows who the hell kissed Shock, she'll decide." DJ said. He handed me a microphone. "Uh, who kissed me?" I gulped.

"Who?" A girl yelled.

"Uh," I sighed.

"Hurry up!" A boy shouted. Something snapped in my body.

"Who the fuck cares? It was just a play. Maybe even something more. I've been here for a long time and it's been awesome. I realized something you guys should know. It's not about the person who has the spotlight. It's about you." I snapped.

"Don't ever lose sight of what's important. You don't know what you have until you lost it. I really come to love you guys. Best school ever! Thanks alot guys." I sighed.

"Yeah, who the fuck cares?" A guy asked loudly but still agreeing with me.

"Best school Ever!" A girl cheered. She climbed on a guy's shoulders. Weird. I walked off stage and the band began to sing. I sat down at the table and rested my head under my arms. Someone grabbed my shoulder. Lock. "That's enough, Shock. I want to know what happened?" He snapped. I backed away. Penny held my back. "I don't think so. It's been driving me crazy not knowing who you kissed." She said, pushing me gently into the circle. All my friends circled me.

"Fine!" I snapped. Drake stood next to Lock. I walked up to him.

"Drake, your the most nicest and cutest guy a girl could ever want. But I want a challenge." I kissed him on the cheek. A friend kiss. Nothing more. A kind of kiss you would give your parent. "Lock, you're the most immature jerk a girl could ever a avoid. But I loved you since day one. You proved that you can change. You drive me insane and I just love that." I smiled, giving him the same kind of kiss I gave Drake. Everyone stared as I walked into the middle. "Who is it!" Katy screamed. I looked in back of the boys. He was there. I smiled. He wore the same mask from the play. "I choose..."

(AN: Sorry for the short story. You might be upset at the income but really? Think about it. This is probably the only story here that ends this way. Isn't that just weird? Think about it. Give them a chance. What if they make a cute couple? C'mon people! Try new things. Mix and match. Open your horizon. Be weird! Normal is boring. Suprise people! Expect the unexpected. Just think about these words when you review and start to chew me out. Review please)


	12. Chapter 12

[Shock's POV:] (AN: I dont own any of the nightmare before Christmas characters. I only own my only original characters such as Drake, Angela, Penny, Katy, Twilight, Shadow, Lloyd and Jack. I have to be specific on this chapter)

The crowd stared at me as I spoke my words. Pressure seemed to keep my words in my body like a secret spells in a locked spell book. My body pulsed.

"I'm in love with..." I began. My throat burned. It felt kinda good to tell people. So I could be happy. In private. And in public. I took a big gulp but it only made my throat burn worse. I stared at my friends. Lock. Drake. Angela. Katy. Penny. Twilight. Shadow. Lloyd. Everyone.

"Come out now. They know your here." I sighed. He walked through the crowd. Everyone cleared a path for him. He was tall as Lock. I felt so happy. Yet, so scared. He was a great kisser, too. His combed hair fit behind the mask he borrowed from the school's theature. I had a flashback as I heard the clack of his shoes click against the floor.

_Click. Click. Click. The footsteps became louder. I looked back to see Barrel._

_"Hey, have you seen my mask?" He asked, chewing some gum._

_"Nah, ask Lock." I replied, bending down and grabbing a knife. I sharpened my favorite weapon. I heard Oogie's voice. Fear shot through my body. I stood frozen. Pain pierced my throat. I wanted to cry. He was dead but I could still hear his voice. My mask echoed. I placed it on. It burned my face. Whispers entered my head for the first time. A deafning laughed marked my soul. Oogie's laugh. "Get out of my head!" I shouted. I crashed into the TV and my video game collection. Everything fell off. The boys ran downstairs. My head ached. "Get it off her!" Lock ordered. Barrel grabbed me with a bear hug and held my arms down. Lock peeled off the mask with all his might. It was stuck. Until..._

_"Errrrg!" Lock groaned, finally being able to take the mask off regularly._

_"That mask! It's not yours." Barrel panted, setting me down._

_"Noooo!" I said sarcastically._

I snapped out of my trance. He grabbed my hand. Everyone stared.

"I'm in love with..." I started, lifting up his mask.

"What!" Lock gasped.

"Since when!" Drake snapped.

"That's right! I'm in love with Barrel!" I exclaimed. He ran his fingers through his green hair. My friends' jaws dropped. Barrel gave me a hug and kissed me. I dug my fingers into his soft green hair. Lock stopped our kiss. He grabbed Barrel's shoulder and threw a fist at him. Barrel caught it and pushed him back. "I don't think so. There's alot you still don't know about me, Lock. All these years you've been calling me an idiot, I planned this. I'm the smart one now, bitch! I'm strong. I'm athletic. I know how to handle weapons. All these days you have been playing with Shock's feelings, I have been training. I'm always there for her. And now," He explained. "She's mine."

"Holy. Fucking. Crap. He's a genius." Lock gasped. I nodded and kissed him again.

"Wait, what about us?" Drake asked pointed to Lock and himself. Barrel went to go get something. "Guys, you're great. You'll be great today and so on but Barrel has always been there for me." I sighed. Barrel came by and offered his arm. I grabbed it and we walked away. We danced at the corner of the dance floor. Lloyd chased Angela near the food table. I was tired of them always fighting so I quickly extended my leg and Lloyd tripped on it. He landed on Angela and accidently kissed her as he fell on top of her. She landed against the table and Lloyd landed on her. There eyes widened with shock. They relaxed their muscles and enjoyed it while it lasted. Penny was scratching her head as she looked through her tiny spell book. "Try number 32." Twilight suggested.

"Thanks." She exclaimed. She didn't know who it was until she turned around. Penny gasped and walked away. "Wait!" He said, grabbing her hand. She stopped in her tracks. It was cute. Katy still hadn't earn her wings but Shadow was cool about it. "Sorry for being a jerk." He sighed, holding her hand.

"It's alright, I forgive you." She planted a kiss on his cheek and Shadow turned bright red. She earned her wings for feeling the last feeling she needed to feel, love. Barrel clutched my hand tighter and I snapped out of my trance. Lock and Drake stood in the corner sipping soda.

"Did we just -" Drake asked with an unfinished sentence.

"Yup." Lock sighed, cutting Drake off.

"And she's gonna -"

"Uh- huh."

"So, were basically -"

"The worst friends ever."

"Well, atleast it's not a slow dance."

Two girls walked by them giving them 'the flirty fingers'. There eyes followed them as they walked away. They looked at me. I was still clutching Barrel's hand when I gave them a thumbs up. They ran after the girls. Barrel and my hands were pressed against our chests. It was the only thing keeping ourselves from full body contact. Barrel kissed my wrist. A slow dance started to play.

"I love this song!" I cheered softly.

"I know, I asked them to play it. For you." Barrel replied. I grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Here's you reward then." I smiled, grabbing his hands and placing them on my waist. I clutched his shoulders and we began to move slowly. Barrel held my waist tightly. He moved his hands lower until,

"Hey, no wondering fingers!" Jay snapped, looking up from his card game with some other kids. It was more of joke.

We were arms length. I guess Barrel was not so satisfied so he pulled me closer. So close that not even a piece of paper could fit between us. I looked into his eyes and then to the side. Everyone else danced with their crush. I felt kinda shy. I never knew Barrel liked me. I placed on my mask and so did he. He lifted his up and rested it upon his soft, fluffy green hair. I looked down as I reviewed my memories mentally. Slowly, he lifted up my mask and leaned in. We locked lips. It seemed as if all our memories were put into this kiss. All the pain. The relief. The suprises. The abuse. The adventure. The love. Barrel pressed himself against me tighter and kissed me hungrily with more passion. Not just a pop kiss. A real kiss. I was full of surprise as he pushed his tongue inside my mouth. A weird surprise. A good one. A great surprise. Just like before Barrel didn't listen to Jay's warning. I didn't care. I was happy. Out of the heart breaks I took from guys, I finally found my happily ever after. Sally was right. It felt weird when I thought about it in my mind.

Today:

If you would ask me questions about my childhood such as, How was it? I would say, "Horrible, confusing, and painful,". Did you like it? "Eh,". Would you change it? "If it's not broken, don't fix it." Would you go back and do that over again, knowing what you know now? "Wouldn't you?:-)"

Back to The Story:

Barrel grabbed me tight and pulled me as close as possible. Full body contact. I could tell he wanted it to last._ I'm kissing Barrel_! Those words echoed my head. If was younger and I saw this, I throw up. I would've done the same two months ago. What if you saw yourself kissing your best guy friend that you had no interest in what so ever? You'd probably feel the same way. It felt creepy. Disturbing. Shocking. Crazy. Insane. Sick. Weird. Out of all the feelings I had, one stood out. It felt so...so. It felt so right.


End file.
